


It's No Fun On The Sidelines

by matteblackbats



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats
Summary: “I don’t like crowds.” The kid answers. “People all up in my personal bubble isn’t my favorite thing in the world.” He puffs his cigarette again before putting it out on the wall, dropping it to the ground and grinding it with his heel.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Kudos: 15





	It's No Fun On The Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in like, early 2000, so Mikey is around 19 and Gabe is 20/21ish. Title from, and heavily inspired by Beware! Cougar! by The Academy Is... .

Gabe is in a bad mood. It’s no fault of his band, and the show went fine - it was great, actually, but he’s pissed. The last four shows Midtown had played, Gabe had watched this pretty kid, all skinny hips and tight jeans, show up and sip his drink despite the Xs on his hands. He never left the wall once he backed against it, never moved to the music, never reacted to the set. This show had been no different, and it irritated Gabe to no end. 

He stumbles out the backdoor of the venue, brushing off his band. He needs to clear his head before he goes back to the bar, and back to the girl with the purple shirt who’d been eyeing him all night. That was the plan, anyway, until he got out into the alley behind the venue.

The kid was there, lounging against the brick wall of the venue. He inhales and tips his head back, puffing out smoke. He flicks his cigarette, ashing on the ground before glancing at Gabe, who was frozen in the middle of the alley.

“Good show,” said the kid. His voice is soft, and more high pitched than Gabe would have guessed. “You want?” He flicks open the cigarette carton, his delicate fingers wrapped loosely around the box. Gabe breaks from his stupor and shakes his head, making his way over to lean on the wall next to the kid.

“Was it?” Gabe asks snidely, leaning into the kid’s space. “Because whenever I see you, you don't seem all that enthralled with the show.” The kid flicks his honey brown hair out of his eyes and crams his cigarette box back into his pocket before peering up at Gabe. His eyes are hazel green, the right one shot through with a spike of brown. They glimmer mischievously behind the kid’s glasses, despite his blank expression. 

“I don’t like crowds.” The kid answers. “People all up in my personal bubble isn’t my favorite thing in the world.” He puffs his cigarette again before putting it out on the wall, dropping it to the ground and grinding it with his heel. He doesn't make a move to get Gabe out of his space. “I’m Mikey.” 

“Well, Mikey,” Gabe says, shifting forward so they were almost nose to nose “You don’t move. You don't dance, don't mosh, don't even bob your head. Why is that?” Mikey glances at Gabe’s lips before looking back into his eyes. Oh, Gabe thinks. Okay. Pretty girl at the bar be damned, he wants to make this kid move.

“I don’t dance unless someone makes me,” Mikey says, his breath hitting Gabe’s face. He glances at Gabe’s lips again, then licks his own, leaving his mouth shiny and slightly agape. “Unless you’re gonna make me, I suggest you get out of my face.” His voice is a little breathless, twisting the meaning into something else. 

Gabe grabs him by the shoulders, pushing him roughly against the wall of the venue before pressing their mouths together. Mikey melts into it, letting Gabe take control, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth before moving down. Gabe sucks on Mikey’s pale neck, digging in with teeth, making Mikey let out a breathy whine. Gabe rolls his hips, feeling Mikey grind against his thigh, before shimming his hand between them, unbuttoning Mikey’s fly.

Gabe uses his free arm to pin Mikey to the wall, his forearm pressed against Mikey’s sternum as he works his other hand into Mikey’s pants. Mikey’s eyes roll back into his head when Gabe gets his hand around Mikey’s dick, jerking him off at a slow pace, circling his thumb around the head. 

“Fuck,” Mikey breathes out, his voice wrecked. “More, c’mon, please.” Gabe complies, jerking him off faster, pressing him against the wall harder. Mikey is moaning loud now, breathing heavily. He feels his stomach twitch, and sparks shoot up his spine as he cums, arching his back off the wall and shooting all over Gabe’s hand and thigh.

“A little warning would have been nice,” Gabe says, although his annoyance isn’t super obvious because of how turned on he is. Mikey shrugs and zips his pants back up before grabbing Gabe’s hand and lifting it to his mouth to lick it clean. Gabe feels his dick twitch as Mikey sucks on his fingers and runs his tongue over his palm. “Fuck. I’m gonna get you back for that.”

Gabe puts his hands on Mikey’s shoulders and pushes him down the wall. Mikey goes willingly, pocketing his glasses before dropping his knees. He unzips Gabe’s jeans, pulling his dick out and giving it a few strokes before Gabe fists his hand in Mikey’s hair, jerking his head back. Mikey’s mouth falls open, and Gabe takes the cue to stick the head of his cock in. Mikey sucks for a few long seconds, running his tongue along the slit, before opening his throat up and swallowing the whole thing. It makes Gabe groan, deep and loud.

“Holy shit, kid. Where’d you learn to do that?” Gabe grits out. Mikey doesn’t answer. When Gabe looks down at Mikey, he’s looking up at Gabe, his dark lashes brushing against his brow bone as he bobs his head. The stretch of his pink mouth around Gabe’s dick is obscene. Gabe tightens his fist in Mikey’s hair, controlling the pace and fucking his throat in earnest. Mikey takes it without complaint, staring up at Gabe through his lashes the whole time. 

All of a sudden, Gabe wrenches Mikey’s head back, pulling his dick out. He strokes himself with his free hand one, two, three times, and then comes in bitter stripes all over Mikey’s face. Mikey shuts his eyes and sticks his tongue out, catching what he can before Gabe turns and slumps against the wall. 

Mikey breathes heavy for a second, then pulls his hoodie off and wipes Gabe’s come off his face. “I don’t think that actually counts as making me dance.” 

Gabe snorts as he zips his pants back up, turning to walk back into the venue. “I guess you’ll just have to come to see us again, then.” 

Mikey rolls his eyes as Gabe gestures for him to follow. He guesses he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little PWP. Scene Queen Mikey and Midtown Gabe have my whole heart.


End file.
